Grown men don't cry
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: Its a fic about rowen based in the future. Its a song fic to the song Grown Men don't Cry by Tim Mcgraw. I'm told its good.


Grown Men Don't Cry  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing you here me nothing!  
  
A.n- Yep my first fic about Rowen that doesn't involve torture (Ala Rowen Discovers Neopets or ala RDNP for short) but I herd it on the radio last night as I was convincing myself dinosaurs are not real and they won't come and eat me (My mom and them were watching Jurassic park 3 the only one I haven't seen and I herd it very clearly)  
  
Plus this is my first Rw song fic all together I usually stick to Heero and Relena song fics and this is actually the first one not about them! I'm rather proud of myself! ^-^  
  
And this is set into the future were Rowen married and has a kid.  
  
***  
  
~I pulled into the shopping center   
  
And saw a little boy wrapped around the legs of his mother  
  
Like ice cream melting they embraced  
  
Years of bad decisions runnin' down her face~  
  
Rowen sighed to himself as he pulled his dark blue car into the parking space and put the car in park and turned it off leaning his head back against the seat he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shopping list his wife had given him. He read the list over to himself then proceeded to get out of the car when the sound of a little kid saying something could be herd he looked toward the sound and saw a kid hugging his mother while talking hanging onto her leg.  
  
Rowen looked up at the mother face and noticed how tired she looked and sighed.  
~All mornin' I'd been thinkin' my life's so hard   
  
And they wore everything they own, livin' in a car  
  
I wanted to tell 'em it would be ok  
  
But I got just got in my suburban and I drove away ~  
  
He wished he could do something to help the family and had been thinking about them while getting what he need from the store. His life seemed hard sure but he could have been like that, wearing your only pair of clothes and living in your car, life could be cruel.  
  
`Life is cruel what am I talking about' He thought as he opened his car door and pulled out driving away.  
~But I don't know why they say grown men don't cry   
  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry ~  
  
Rowen rubbed at his eyes as he passed things on his way home seeming to have an argument with himself. He mumbled something under his breath as he rubbed his eyes. `Man I wish I could be young again sometimes... life seemed less complicated... well almost' He thought to himself.  
~Keep having this dream about my old man   
  
I'm 10 years old, and he's holding my hand  
  
We're talkin' on the front porch watchin' the sun go down  
  
But it was just a dream he was a slave to his job and he couldn't be around  
  
So many things I wanna say to him  
  
But I just placed a rose on his grave, and I talk to the wind  
  
But I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry, don't cry~  
  
The sound of a joyful laughter could be herd as a ten year old Rowen sat on a porch swing with his father as the sun set, his father smiled at him before pulled something out besides him, Rowen smiled a huge grin as he took a bow and arrow set from his father.  
  
But the happy image soon faded and Rowen bent down and a tombstone laying a blood red rose on the grave of his father. A misty look came into his eyes as he thought about his child hood. His father was never around his job being too important to him. It caused him to live a painful child hood, until he met his first real friends. The thought of his friends made him choke, they had drifted apart almost over the year's life calling them away. "Everything good always end up leavin' huh" He said to the grave not expecting it to answer. "Dad there so much I need you to know... what am I suppose to tell her about her grandfather he was a work a holic?" He shook his head the guy down there was decayed, and six feet under.  
  
~I'm sittin' here with my kids and my wife   
  
And everything that I hold dear in my life  
  
We say grace and thank the Lord  
  
Got so much to be thankful for~  
  
"Amen" A woman with raven black hair said smiling as she dug into the plate on her food. Rowen smiled at her. "So what did you do in school today Lana" The woman said as she looked at her 6 year old daughter who just smiled.  
"I painted a house," The girl said as she jumped up from the table and ran up to her room to only emerged minutes later with a picture of their house with the three of them.  
  
"Its beautiful" Rowen said as he ruffled his daughter hair. This was what his life was this is what he was thankful for this is what kept him going after everyone split up.  
  
~Then it's up the stairs and off to bed and my little girl says,  
"I haven't had my story yet"~  
  
"Go on up to bed honey" The woman smiled as the girl pouted.  
"But I haven't had my story yet, and I can't sleep without it" She said as she started to whimper. Rowen laughed and bent down to her face to face.  
"I'll be up there in a second and I'll read you your story" The girl jumped up and down and ran up the stairs to the room as the woman smiled.  
"Your to good Rowen" She said softly as Rowen nodded his head.  
  
"Your to good for me Julie."  
~And everything weighin' on my mind disappears just like that  
When she lifts her head off her pillow and says,  
"I Love You Dad"~  
  
"And then they lived happily ever after" Rowen said as he closed the book and kissed Lana on the top of her head. He walks over to the lamp reaching up under it to turn it off as she lifts her head up and looks at him.  
  
"I love you daddy," The girl said as the light turned off. Rowen walked out of the room and cried silently.  
'I love you to Lana, you and your mother'  
  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
And I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry, don't cry  
  
**  
There what do you people thing? I know it sucked right? 


End file.
